smifandomcom-20200213-history
Reward-O-Rama
Reward-O-Rama is the twelfth episode of Season 3 of Super Mario Island. Overall, it is the 122nd episode of the series. Summary Rockruff and Shinx give Mario, Mudbray, Magby and the others reward challenges to see who can win the most rewards. Plot Quotes (We see Joltik and Vibrava struggling to get Donkey Kong to let go of the pole.) Rockruff: "Donkey Kong is holding onto that pole like there's no tomorrow!" Donkey Kong: "Quit bugging me, you guys!" (Joltik uses Spark on Donkey Kong but it itches him.) Donkey Kong: "Joltik, stop! That itches!" Joltik: "Oh come on!" Vibrava: "Let go of the dang pole, DK! Geez!" (We then see Mario and Luigi double-team tickling Flygon to get her to let go of the pole.) Flygon: (laughs and snorts) "Guys, cut it out! You're tickling me!" Rockruff: "The Mario Bros. are double-team tickling Flygon!" Shinx: "Flygon is laughing her lungs out and chortling like a hyperactive Tepig, folks!" Tepig: "Hey! That's offensive!" Shinx: "For the last time. Tepig, I don't care! Now, shut up!" -- (Joltik uses Spark on Donkey Kong's legs. Donkey Kong retracts his legs to scratch them.) Donkey Kong: "Gah!" (scratches his legs) "Well, you might've gotten me off of that pole but I'm too strong for you carry!" Vibrava: "He's right, Joltik!" Joltik: (screams angrily) Shinx: "Joltik and Vibrava have DK free but they're gonna have to find a way to carry him!" (Luigi tickles Flygon's feet while Mario tickles her sides.) Flygon: (laughs and snorts) "Guys, stop! I can't take it anymore!" Rockruff: "Mario and Luigi are still tickling Flygon! Flygon can't take the tickles anymore!" -- Shinx: "For the final round, Yoshi will be taking on Magby in a rematch!" (Yoshi and Magby get into the center, shake hands and get into a race-ready positions.) Rockruff: "Challengers ready?" (Yoshi and Magby nod.) Rockruff: "GO!" (Yoshi and Magby race to their teams' drums and flip them over. A few seconds later, Magby flips over the red 'Mario Team' drum because she got color-blind.) Shinx: "No! No! Magby flipped over the red drum!" Magby's Teammates: "Wrong drum, Magby! Wrong drum!" (Magby notices that she flipped the wrong drum.) Magby: "Oh shoot!" (Magby tries to flip the red 'Mario Team' drum back on its backside but the three 'Mario Team' drums flashed.) Shinx: "Mario team wins!" Yoshi: "YES!!" Mario Team: (cheers) Rockruff: "Magby flipped the wrong drum! The Mario team wins a huge reward!" Magby: "Sorry, guys! I got color-blind!" Mudbray: "That's okay, fire buddy! Next time, do not get color-blind again!" Magby: "I promise!" Magby and Mudbray: (hug) -- Boo 'and 'Dry Bones: "We get root beer as part of our reward?" Rockruff: "Yes!" Shinx: "Mhmm!" (Boo and Dry Bones look at each other for a five-second pause.) Boo and Dry Bones: "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trivia * This is the first time Mario and Luigi double-team tickle Flygon. * This is also the first (and hopefully only) time Magby gets color-blind. Category:Episodes Category:SMI Episodes (Season 3)